tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tomb Raider (2013)
5 marca 2013 |platforma = Windows PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Xbox 360 Xbox One |wiek = 18 |poprzednia = Tomb Raider: Underworld |następna = Rise of the Tomb Raider }} Tomb Raider – dziesiąta główna część cyklu Tomb Raider, czwarta stworzona przez Crystal Dynamics, wydana w marcu 2013 roku na komputery osobiste z systemem Windows oraz konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Stanowi drugi, po Legendzie, reboot serii. Tomb Raider jest pierwszą odsłoną serii wydaną przez Square Enix po przejęciu Eidos Interactive w 2009 roku, jak również pierwszą, w której zaimplementowano tryb gry wieloosobowej. Prace nad grą rozpoczęły się w 2008 roku, niedługo po premierze Tomb Raider: Underworld. W 2010 roku ogłoszono, że Keeley Hawes, dotychczas użyczająca Croft głosu i grająca ją podczas sesji'' motion capture'', zostanie zastąpiona przez Camillę Luddington (głos bohaterki i sesje performance capture). Tomb Raider spotkał się z bardzo pozytywnym przyjęciem krytyków, chwalących m.in. oprawę graficzną, rozgrywkę, rozwój postaci głównej bohaterki oraz Luddington wcielającą się w Larę, krytykujących jednak tryb gry wieloosobowej. W ciągu 48 godzin od premiery sprzedano milion egzemplarzy gry, natomiast do maja 2015 ponad 8,5 miliona egzemplarzy. 28 stycznia 2014 roku na konsolach Xbox One i PlayStation 4 ukazała się odświeżona wersja gry, zatytułowana Tomb Raider: Edycja ostateczna. Fabuła Lara Croft, młoda absolwentka archeologii, wraz z załogą statku Endurance stara się odnaleźć zaginione królestwo Yamatai. Za jej sugestią i wbrew radom dowodzącego ekspedycją doktora Whitmana załoga wyrusza do położonego na wschód od Japonii Smoczego Trójkąta. Wskutek nagłego sztormu statek rozpada się na dwoje, a ocaleli z katastrofy zostają uwięzieni na odizolowanej od świata wyspie. Po dotarciu na brzeg Croft zostaje porwana przez zamieszkującego wyspę szaleńca i uwięziona w jaskini, z której jednak udaje jej się uciec. Poszukując pozostałych rozbitków z Endurance natrafia na kolejne dowody świadczące, że wyspa jest zamieszkała. Ostatecznie udaje jej się odnaleźć Sam i mężczyznę imieniem Mathias, twierdzącego, że podobnie jak one jest rozbitkiem. Croft zasypia z wycieńczenia, kiedy Sam opowiada Mathiasowi legendę o Himiko. Gdy się budzi, po Sam i Mathiasie nie ma ani śladu. Lara zostaje odnaleziona przez pozostałych ocalałych z Endurance, którzy postanawiają się rozdzielić – Whitman i Croft wyruszają na poszukiwania wciąż zaginionego Rotha, pozostali rozpraszają się z zamiarem odnalezienia Sam i Mathiasa. Podczas przemierzania wyspy Lara i Whitman odkrywają, że jej mieszkańcy czczą królową Himiko, co potwierdza, że odnaleźli Yamatai. Dotarłszy do świątyni wzniesionej ku czci Słonecznej Królowej zostają porwani przez wyspiarzy i przeniesieni do obozowiska, w którym przebywają już pozostali ocaleli z Endurance. Rozbitkowie podejmują próbę ucieczki. Croft oddziela się od Whitmana i próbuje się ukryć, ale zostaje znaleziona przez Władimira, jednego z przywódców wyspiarzy. Wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Lara w samoobronie zabija napastnika. Podejmuje decyzję o wyruszeniu w góry, aby spotkać się tam z Rothem. Po jego odnalezieniu wspina się na szczyt góry, chcąc dotrzeć do wieży radiowej i nawiązać łączność ze światem zewnętrznym, żeby wezwać pomoc. Po wezwaniu samolotu ratunkowego i rozpaleniu ogniska sygnalizacyjnego Croft widzi tworzącą się na czystym niebie burzę, w wyniku której samolot rozbija się, a tajemniczy głos oświadcza po japońsku, że nikt nie opuści wyspy. Czując się odpowiedzialna za śmierć pilotów, Lara traci wolę walki i jest gotowa zginąć z rąk wyspiarzy. Niedługo później nawiązuje łączność z Aleksem i Reyes, którzy informują ją, że Sam została porwana przez mieszkańców wyspy, brutalnych kultystów znanych jako Bractwo Solarii. Znajdująca się najbliżej Sam Lara podejmuje próbę uratowania jej, którą udaremnia Mathias, w rzeczywistości będący przywódcą Solarii. Nakazuje zabicie Lary, ta jednak zostaje uratowana w wyniku interwencji dziwnych stworzeń, nazywanych przez miejscowych oni (demony z folkloru japońskiego), i zabrana przez nie do starożytnego klasztoru położonego w górach. Po udanej ucieczce Croft dociera do komnaty rytualnej, w której dowiaduje się o „rytuale ognia”, mającym na celu wybranie następczyni Słonecznej Królowej podczas ceremonii zwanej Wyniesieniem. Przerażonej Sam udaje się porozumieć z Croft, której wyjawia, że w ramach ceremonii Solarii podpalą ją. Larze udaje się dotrzeć do fortecy Solarii, gdzie spotyka Grima ściganego przez miejscowych. Grim podejmuje nieudaną próbę obezwładnienia porywaczy, w wyniku której ponosi śmierć. Pojawia się Roth, z którego pomocą Larze udaje się zinfiltrować pałac, w którym widzi, jak Mathias poddaje Sam rytuałowi ognia. Croft próbuje uratować dziewczynę, co jednak udaremniają Solarii. W trakcie rytuału okazuje się nagły podmuch wiatru gasi ogień, co według kultystów oznacza, że jest ona prawowitą następczynią tronu Słonecznej Królowej. Podczas kolejnej ucieczki Lara wpada na pozostałych członków Endurance, którzy próbując uratować Samanthę również wpadli w niewolę. Wspierana przez Whitmana, któremu udało się wynegocjować u Mathiasa odrobinę swobody, wraca do pałacu uratować Sam, podczas gdy Roth zdobywa śmigłowiec. Widząc ponownie zbierającą się burzę, Lara każe uciekać Sam pieszo, próbując zmusić pilota do lądowania. Śmigłowiec rozbija się; Croft cudem przeżywa katastrofę, a opiekę nad nią sprawuje Roth. Pojawiają się jednak Mathias i Solarii – Roth, chcąc chronić Larę, przyjmuje na siebie przeznaczoną dla niej kulę. Opłakując śmierć Rotha, Lara akceptuje fakt, że burze nie są naturalne, tylko w jakiś sposób powiązane ze Słoneczną Królową próbującą nie dopuścić do tego, aby ktokolwiek opuścił wyspę. Dociera do pozostałych rozbitków, którym udało zdobyć się łódź, którą mają zamiar uciec z wyspy. Dołącza do nich Whitman, twierdząc, że udało mu się uciec, Croft podejrzewa jednak, że współpracuje on z kultystami. Lara wyrusza do wraku Endurance w poszukiwaniu Aleksa, który kilka godzin wcześniej poszedł w to samo miejsce znaleźć narzędzia konieczne do naprawy łodzi. Znajduje go uwięzionego na podpokładzie. Podczas próby oswobodzenia pojawiają się Solarii – Alex poświęca życie, aby dziewczyna mogła uciec z wraku z narzędziami. Podczas ucieczki bohaterka znajduje dowody świadczące, że podczas II wojny światowej japońskie wojsko i naziści wysyłali na wyspę ekspedycje naukowe mające na celu okiełznanie burz i wykorzystanie ich jako broń. Wyrusza do położonego na wybrzeżu starożytnego grobowca, gdzie znajduje szczątki wysokiego rangą samuraja, który popełnił seppuku. W pozostawionej przy sobie notce wyjawia, że był generałem strzegącej Himiko Burzowej Gwardii, zaś następczyni królowej wolała odebrać sobie życie, przez co po śmierci Słoneczna Królowa została uwięziona w swoim ciele, a burze nawiedzające wyspę są manifestacją jej gniewu. Lara zdaje sobie sprawę, że Wyniesienie nie jest ceremonią ukoronowania nowej królowej, a rytuałem mającym na celu przeniesienie duszy Himiko do ciała innej osoby. Duch Himiko pragnie opuścić rozkładające się od wieków ciało, zaś Mathias planuje złożyć Sam w ofierze jako nową nosicielkę. Po powrocie na plażę Lara dowiaduje się, że Whitman zdradził rozbitków, porywając Sam z zamiarem przekazania jej Mathiasowi. Lara, Jonah i Reyes udają się w górę rzeki do klasztoru, aby uratować dziewczynę. W momencie ich przybycia Whitman zostaje zabity przez oni, zaś Croft, przedzierając się przez zastępy straży królowej, dociera na szczyt klasztoru w momencie rozpoczęcia przez Mathiasa rytuału Wyniesienia. Dziewczyna, eliminując Solarii i strażników, dociera do Mathiasa, zabijając go w ostatniej chwili, ratując tym samym Samanthę. Po ustaniu burz pozostali przy życiu opuszczają wyspę i zostają uratowani przez załogę frachtowca. Podczas gdy reszta załogi Endurance wraca do domów, Lara stwierdza, że na świecie istnieje zbyt wiele mitów czekających na ich odkrycie i rozwiązanie. Postacie Załoga Endurance Lara Croft 2013.png|link=Lara Croft|'Lara Croft' Camilla Luddington Karolina Gorczyca Roth.png|link=Conrad Roth|'Conrad Roth' Robin Atkin Downes Grzegorz Pawlak James Whitman.png|link=James Whitman|'James Whitman' Cooper Thornton Jacek Kopczyński Samantha Nishimura.png|link=Samantha Nishimura|'Samantha Nishimura' Arden Cho Klementyna Umer Joslin Reyes.png|link=Joslin Reyes|'Joslin Reyes' Tanya Alexander Monika Kwiatkowska Jonah Maiava.png|link=Jonah Maiava|'Jonah Maiava' Earl Baylon Jakub Wieczorek Alex Weiss.png|link=Alex Weiss|'Alex Weiss' Andy Hoff Karol Wróblewski Angus Grimaldi.png|link=Angus Grimaldi|'Angus Grimaldi' James Walsh Krzysztof Zakrzewski Solarii * Mathias * Himiko * Władimir * Nikołaj * Borys * Dmitrij Lara Croft Podobnie jak w przypadku Underworld, do animacji modelu Lary Croft użyto technologii performance capture. Gra stworzona została na autorskim silniku Crystal Dynamics zwanym Crystal Engine. Twarz Lary wzorowana jest ma twarzy modelki Megan Farquhar. Keeley Hawes, która użyczała głosu Larze Croft w Legendzie, Anniversary, Underworld i The Guardian of Light, nie została zatrudniona do podkładania głosu postaci w Tomb Raider, pozostaje jednak aktorką, której głosem Croft przemawiała w angielskiej wersji językowej największą ilość razy. W grudniu 2010 roku Crystal Dynamics zdradziło w podcaście „Game Informer”, że poszukując odpowiedniego głosu przesłuchano dziesiątki aktorek. 26 czerwca 2012 roku ogłoszono, że w najnowszej części głosu głównej bohaterce użyczy Camilla Luddington, odgrywająca postać również podczas sesji performance capture. W polskiej wersji głosu Croft użycza Karolina Gorczyca, w japońskiej Yūko Kaida, w arabskiej Nadine Njeim, w niemieckiej Nora Tschirner, we francuskiej Alice David, we włoskiej Benedetta Ponticelli, w hiszpańskiej Guiomar Alburquerque Durán, a w rosyjskiej Polina Szerbakowa. Poziomy * Jaskinia szaleńca * Nadbrzeżny las * Górska świątynia * Wioska w górach * Podejście do bazy * Baza w górach * Okolice bazy * Wioska na ścianie klifu * Przełęcz * Klasztor przy rozpadlinie * Zejście z góry * Miasto ubogich * Wejście do jaskini * Jaskinie geotermalne * Twierdza Solarii * Wieża twierdzy * Las na szczycie * Plaża wraków * Bunkier na ścianie klifu * Baza badawcza * Przełęcz * Kapliczka przy rozpadlinie * Ziggurat Rozgrywka Wydarzenia w Tomb Raiderze przedstawione są z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Lary może eksplorować powierzchnię całej wyspy, podzielonej jednak na obszary, których centralnym punktem są obozowiska. W ramach poszczególnych obszarów wykonywać można dodatkowe zadania i aktywności, jednak swobodne przemieszczanie się pomiędzy nimi jest możliwe dopiero po ukończeniu głównego wątku fabularnego – we wcześniejszych etapach osiągnięcie kolejnych obszarów jest niemożliwe bez zdobycia odpowiedniego narzędzia, na przykład czekana. Pomiędzy odblokowanymi obozowiskami można przenosić się dzięki opcji szybkiej podróży. Wiele ruchów Lary zostało zachowanych z poprzednich gier stworzonych przez Crystal Dynamics, jednak część z nich – przede wszystkim system skradania się, mający w tej odsłonie dużo większe znaczenie – została znacząco usprawniona. Integralną częścią rozgrywki są sekwencje quick time event, aktywowane z reguły w momentach krytycznych bądź wymagających pośpiechu, jak np. na samym początku, kiedy bohaterka musi wyciągnąć z ciała odłamek metalu, a następnie uciec z walącej się jaskini. Liczne elementy systemu walki zostały zapożyczone z serii Uncharted, w tym m.in. możliwość swobodnego strzelania z łuku i znajdowanych broni, walka w zwarciu czy morderstwa z ukrycia. Jedną z umiejętności Lary jest tak zwany instynkt przetrwania – tryb, w którym podświetlone zostają przedmioty do zebrania, wrogowie oraz elementy, które można wykorzystać do rozwiązania zagadek środowiskowych. W grze wprowadzono również typowy dla gier fabularnych system rozwoju postaci: za wykonywanie określonych czynności czy wyzwań bohaterka zdobywa punkty doświadczenia, które następnie może wydać na modyfikację wybranych zdolności, jak np. ulepszenie kołczanu, co pozwala nosić więcej strzał. Znajdowany na wyspie złom można wykorzystać do ulepszenia bądź spersonalizowania broni. Zaimplementowany został również system rozwoju postaci, pozwalający zdobywać lepsze przedmioty, broń i wyposażenie, jednak w większości przypadków powiązany jest on z wydarzeniami z głównego wątku fabularnego. Według szacunków dewelopera przejście kampanii fabularnej zajmuje około 12–15 godzin, jednak poza tym gra oferuje aktywności poboczne, eksplorację wyspy, odwiedzanie odkrytych wcześniej lokacji oraz szabrowanie rozsianych po wyspie grobowców. Gra wieloosobowa Tryb gry wieloosobowej w grze został opracowany przez kanadyjskie studio Eidos Montreal, producenta gry Deus Ex: Bunt ludzkości. W każdym meczu biorą udział dwie drużyny (czworo rozbitków i czworo szabrowników) rywalizujące w jednej z trzech konkurencji na jednej z pięciu map. Pierwsza konkurencja, „drużynowy deathmatch”, to standardowa rozgrywka PvP, w której drużyny walczą przeciwko sobie, a wygrywa ta, która zabije członków konkurencyjnej w trzech meczach. Konkurencja „ratunek” to wariacja na temat trybu capture the flag, w której w ciągu dziesięciu minut drużyna rozbitków musi zdobyć zapasy medyczne i przenieść je w wyznaczone miejsca na mapie, podczas gdy szabrownicy muszą osiągnąć odpowiednią ilość zabójstw. W konkurencji „wołanie o pomoc” rozbitkowie muszą obronić nadajniki radiowe i zdobyć do nich baterie, będąc ściganymi przez szabrowników. We wszystkich trzech konkurencjach zaimplementowano znane z gry jednoosobowej rodzaje broni i zniszczalne otoczenie. Historia produkcji |-|Produkcja = Po premierze Tomb Raider: Underworld, Crystal Dynamics zostało podzielone na dwa zespoły, z których pierwszy pracował nad następną pełnoprawną odsłoną franczyzy, a drugi nad spin-offem Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light. W listopadzie 2010 roku, przed oficjalną zapowiedzią nowej gry z serii, Square Enix zarejestrowało slogan reklamowy „A survivor is born” (w Polsce grę reklamowano sloganem „Narodziny legendy”). 6 grudnia wydawca ogłosił, że nowa gra znajduje się w produkcji od dwóch lat. Darrell Gallagher, prezes studia, podkreślił, że należy zapomnieć o przygodach Lary z poprzednich części serii – akcja będzie obracać się wokół losów bohaterki z czasów jej młodości, pokazując jak kształtował się jej charakter. W styczniu 2011 roku magazyn „Game Informer” zamieścił na swoich łamach specjalny materiał poświęcony powstającej grze. W styczniu 2012 roku Karl Stewart, dyrektor ds. globalnego marketingu Crystal Dynamics, zapytany, czy gra pojawi się na konsoli Wii U, odpowiedział, że studio nie planuje takiej wersji. Jak stwierdził, „nie byłoby w porządku” po prostu przeportować grę na konsolę Nintendo, ponieważ wersja na każdą platformę docelową opracowywana była z myślą o jej możliwościach na długo przed ogłoszeniem Wii U. W maju 2012 roku Gallagher zapowiedział, że premiera gry została przesunięta na pierwszy kwartał 2013 roku. Argumentował to koniecznością dopracowania produktu. Wersja gry przeznaczona na konsolę PlayStation 4 nie posiada zablokowanej liczby wyświetlanych klatek na sekundę, wahając się od 32 do 60. Wersja na Xboksa One obsługuje wyłącznie prędkość 30 klatek na sekundę. Oba wydania dostępne są w rozdzielczości 1080p. |-|Pokazy przedpremierowe = 3 czerwca 2011 roku podczas Electronic Entertainment Expo zaprezentowano zwiastun Punkt zwrotny, stworzony przez wewnętrzne studio Crystal Dynamics – Visual Works. 31 maja 2012 roku w Internecie zaprezentowano nowy zwiastun przedstawiający gameplay, zdradzający, że gra nastawiona będzie bardziej na akcję, aniżeli rozwiązywanie zagadek środowiskowych. Zwiastun ujawnił również obecność na wyspie kilku niegrywalnych postaci, z których część – podobnie jak w poprzednich częściach – zdawała się przynależeć do złowrogiej organizacji. 4 czerwca 2012 roku, podczas konferencji Microsoftu na targach E3, zaprezentowano nowy gameplay, przedstawiający zniszczalne otoczenie, interakcję z otoczeniem, system skradania się przy użyciu łuku i strzał, quick time events i spadochroniarstwo. 27 października podczas EuroGamer Expo 2012 zaprezentowano zwiastun przedstawiający polowanie, eksplorację wyspy i pierwsze zabójstwo dokonane przez Larę. 8 grudnia podczas gali rozdania Spike Video Game Awards zaprezentowano zwiastun, którego prezentację poprzedziła przemowa Camilli Luddington, natomiast oprawę muzyczną do zwiastuna zapewniła orkiestra pod batutą Jasona Gravesa, odpowiedzialnego za skomponowanie muzyki do gry. Tydzień później serwis IGN rozpoczął Tomb Raider Week, podczas którego od poniedziałku do piątku prezentował nowe niepowtarzalne materiały, przedstawiające więcej szczegółów na temat systemu ulepszeń, narzędzi przetrwania i eksplorowania grobowców. Oficjalnie prace nad grą zakończyły się 8 lutego 2013 roku. |-|Dystrybucja= Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zapowiedziami, gra wydana została 5 marca 2013 roku na platformach Microsoft Windows, Xbox360 i PlayStation 3. Wcześniej, 1 marca, wydana została w Australii, z kolei w Japonii niecałe dwa miesiące później – 25 kwietnia. Port na komputery Mac wydany został 23 stycznia 2014 roku przez Feral Interactive. Pod koniec stycznia 2014 roku na platformach Xbox One i PlayStation 4 ukazała się zaktualizowana wersja gry, Edycja ostateczna. Przed premierą Tomb Raider wiele sklepów na całym świecie oferowało dodatkowe przedmioty, mające zachęcić do zakupu gry w ich placówkach. Wśród przedmiotów dołączanych do przedpremierowych zamówień gry znalazły się: dodatkowy grobowiec „Samolot na bagnach”, czterdziestoośmiostronicowy komiks Tomb Raider: Początek w twardej oprawie, mapa „Miasto ubogich” do trybu gry wieloosobowej, kody uprawniające do pobrania za darmo Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, trzydziestostronicowy artbook, dokument The Final Hours of Tomb Raider oraz dodatkowe skórki dla grywalnej postaci. Zamówienia przedpremierowe w Microsoft Store zasilały konto zamawiającego punktami Microsoftu do wykorzystania w usłudze Xbox Live, z kolei na platformie Steam, poza przedmiotami do wykorzystania w grze, dodawano również bonusowe wyposażenie do gry Team Fortress 2. Osoby zamawiające w sieci sklepów Walmart lub za pośrednictwem strony Amazon.com otrzymywały również kod uprawniający do wzięcia udziału w wydarzeniu polegającym na poszukiwaniu skarbów. W Europie ukazała się ekskluzywna Edycja rozbitka, zawierająca miniartbook, dwustronną mapę Yamatai, płytę ze ścieżką dźwiękową, sakiewkę do przechowywania drobnych przedmiotów i unikatowy zestaw broni dostępnych w grze. Dostępne w Europie wydanie kolekcjonerskie zawierało te same przedmioty co Edycja rozbitka, zostało jednak wzbogacone o dwudziestocentymetrową figurkę Lary Croft. W Ameryce Północnej zawartość edycji kolekcjonerskiej podobna była do europejskiej, jednak artbook i sakiewka zastąpione zostały litografią i trzema odznakami do wprasowania. Cyfrowa Edycja rozbitka, dostępna m.in. na platformie Steam, oferuje możliwość pobrania w formie cyfrowej tych samych przedmiotów, które dostępne są w wersji sklepowej (artbook, ścieżka dźwiękowa i mapa), zamiast sakiewki oferuje jednak dodatkowo cyfrową wersję komiksu, skórkę buntownika oraz trzy bronie do wykorzystania w grze Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie. Dla posiadaczy konsoli Xbox 360 dostępne było limitowane wydanie, zawierające bezprzewodowy kontroler do konsoli oraz unikatową postać do rozgrywek wieloosobowych. |-|Odbiór = Recenzje Gra spotkała się z pozytywnym przyjęciem krytyków, z których większość zgodziła się, że stanowi ona solidny i spóźniony reboot serii. Chwalona była przede wszystkim za rozgrywkę i oprawę audiowizualną. Jednym z największych zarzutów wobec gry był dysonans pomiędzy emocjonalnym zacięciem fabuły a poczynaniami gracza. Niektórzy recenzenci wskazali, że chociaż scenariusz stara się przedstawić Larę jako delikatną i niechętną do zabijania, gracz jest zachęcany do likwidowania przeciwników przy użyciu brutalnych metod, takich jak np. wykańczanie czekanem, za co zyskuje więcej punktów doświadczenia. Podczas gdy wielu recenzentów chwaliło kampanię fabularną, tryb gry wieloosobowej spotkał się z bardzo chłodnym przyjęciem. Sprzedaż W ciągu 48 godzin od momentu premiery sprzedano ponad milion egzemplarzy gry. W Wielkiej Brytanii Tomb Raider zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu zestawień sprzedaży, stając się największą premierą 2013 roku, deklasując Aliens: Colonial Marines, jednak kilka miesięcy później została zdeklasowana przez Grand Theft Auto V. Gra ustanowiła również nowy rekord sprzedaży serii, dublując sprzedaż Legendy. Dodatkowo wersje przeznaczone na Xboksa 360 i PlayStation 3 ustanowiły nowy rekord najszybciej sprzedającej się części serii, pobijając dotychczasowego lidera, The Angel of Darkness. Gra znalazła się na szczycie zestawień również we Włoszech, Irlandii, Holandii, Norwegii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Francji i w Polsce. W USA Tomb Raider był – z pominięciem dystrybucji cyfrowej – drugim, po BioShock Infinite, najlepiej sprzedającym się tytułem marca. W Japonii gra zadebiutowała na czwartym miejscu, rozchodząc się w 32,5 tys. kopii. W Polsce w tygodniu premiery Tomb Raider znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu najchętniej kupowanych gier w salonach EMPiK. 26 marca 2013 roku Square Enix poinformowało, że na całym świecie sprzedano 3,4 mln egzemplarzy gry, nie udało się jednak osiągnąć przewidywanej sprzedaży w grupach docelowych. Pomimo tego 29 marca Crystal Dynamics wzięło w obronę sprzedaż Tomb Raider, stwierdzając, że był to „najbardziej owocny start” jakiejkolwiek gry 2013 roku, dodatkowo ustanawiający najwyższy poziom sprzedaży jakiejkolwiek części serii. 22 sierpnia 2013 roku główny projektant gry, Darrell Gallagher, ogłosił na ramach Gamasutry, że gra rozeszła się w ponad 4 milionach egzemplarzy. 17 stycznia 2014 roku producent wykonawczy Scot Amos podał do informacji publicznej, że gra zwróciła koszty produkcji i zaczęła przynosić dochody. 3 lutego 2014 roku reedycja na szczycie zestawień sprzedaży w Wielkiej Brytanii zadebiutowała reedycja gry, Tomb Raider: Edycja ostateczna. Do 4 czerwca 2014 roku sprzedano 6,5 miliona egzemplarzy gry, zaś do kwietnia 2015 ponad 8,5 miliona kopii gry, co uczyniło ją najlepiej sprzedającą się odsłoną w historii serii. Zawartość do pobrania Na konferencji prasowej Microsoftu podczas targów E2 2012, Darrell Gallagher zapowiedział, że posiadacze konsoli Xbox 360 otrzymają wcześniejszy dostęp do dodatków DLC. 19 marca 2013 roku posiadacze konsoli Microsoftu otrzymali wcześniejszy dostęp do Jaskiń i klifów – zestawu trzech map do gry wieloosobowej. Dla osób korzystających z platform Steam i PlayStation Network dodatek stał się dostępny 24 kwietnia. 2 kwietnia na wszystkich trzech platformach pojawił się zestaw 1939, zawierający dwie nowe mapy do gry wieloosobowej. 25 kwietnia Square Enix udostępnił na Steam japońską wersję językową gry. 7 maja na wszystkich platformach zadebiutowało rozszerzenie Shipwrecked, oferujące kolejne dwie mapy do trybu gry wieloosobowej. Dodatkowo na Xbox Live pojawił się pakiet zawierający dodatkowe skórki dla postaci. Tomb Raider: Edycja ostateczna 28 stycznia (31 stycznia w Europie) 2014 roku gra ukazała się na konsolach Xbox One i PlayStation 4 wersja przeznaczona na konsole nowej generacji, opatrzona podtytułem Edycja ostateczna (ang. Definitive Edition) i stworzona została przez studio United Front Games, odpowiedzialne m.in. za Sleeping Dogs. Edycja ostateczna powstała na podstawie wersji pecetowej gry, wykorzystującej technologie niedostępne na konsolach poprzedniej generacji. Oferuje ona poprawioną oprawę wizualną, w tym m.in. realistyczną animację włosów, tekstury lepszej jakości i obsługę wysokich rozdzielczości. Dodatkowo standardowe wydanie zawiera również mapy do trybu wieloosobowego, które do wersji przeznaczonych na inne platformy wydane były w formie DLC. Kontrowersje Podczas wywiadu z serwisem Kotaku, producent wykonawczy Ron Rosenberg zdradził, że w trakcie gry Lara „zostaje uwięziona przez szabrowników z wyspy. Próbują ją zgwałcić i... Dosłownie czuje się jak zaszczute zwierzę. To ważny moment dla rozwoju jej postaci: zostaje zmuszona do walki, inaczej zginie”. Informacje o „próbie gwałtu” w niedługim czasie stały się przyczyną kontrowersji. Niedługo później kierownik studia, Darrell Gallagher, zaprzeczył sugestiom o „próbie gwałtu”, stwierdzając, że ten jeden z „kluczowych dla rozwoju postaci momentów w kontekście materiału, który pokazaliśmy błędnie nazwany został »próbą gwałtu«”, podczas gdy „Lara zmuszona jest do zabicia człowieka po raz pierwszy w życiu. W tej konkretnej scenie, w której wyczuwalne jest zagrożenie, mogącej mieć dramatyczne zakończenie, nigdy nie chodziło o nic więcej ponad to, co pokazaliśmy publicznie. Napaść na tle seksualnym nie jest elementem, który zamierzamy zawrzeć w grze”. Reżyser gry, Noah Hughes, w późniejszym czasie dodatkowo wyjaśnił, że „chcieliśmy stworzyć emocjonującą scenę, która pozwoli graczowi spojrzeć na wydarzenia z punktu widzenia Lary. Chcieliśmy, żebyście zostali w to wciągnięci, sprawić, żebyście się przejęli, chcieliśmy, żebyście znaleźli się w skórze Lary i przeżywali tę chwilę równie mocno jak ona, a nie jako osoba patrząca na te wydarzenia z dystansu”. Scenarzystka Rhianna Pratchett wyjaśniła, że w scenie chodzi o pokazanie reakcji Lary, a nie o działania jej napastnika. Pratchett wyraziła się krytycznie o zwiastunie gry, w którym fragmenty rzeczonej sceny zmontowano tak, że skupiały się na samym ataku, a nie na reakcji Lary i tym, co stało się później. Według niej, ujęcia zostały wyjęte z kontekstu, przez co nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia, niż pierwotnie planowano. Wyraziła również rozczarowanie, że Lara jako żeńska protagonistka została uznana za ofiarę napaści na tle seksualnym. W finałowej wersji gry niepowodzenie podczas powiązanego z rzeczoną sceną quick-time event nie skutkuje zgwałceniem Lary, jak sugerowały media, lecz uduszeniem jej przez napastnika. Kategoria:Tomb Raider (2013) Kategoria:Gry en:Tomb Raider (2013)